


Voice

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anissina’s experiments once again has unintended side-effects.  Gwendal finds himself the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by harpg0, all mistakes are my own. Comments are most welcome.

Gwendal glowered at Günter and glared at everyone assembled for the meeting—most especially Anissina, whom, as usual, didn’t have the sense to look sorry. Always oblivious to the havoc she wrought and not in _any_ way cute.

“What did you say?” he asked her. A headache was forming.

“The only way the magical side-effects can be taken away is for Günter to have sex with a virgin.”

All eyes in the room went directly to the young king. Well, apart from Conrad, who was giving Gwendal a knowing side-eye and Günter who, strangely enough, considering how much he adored the boy-king, looked as if he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

 _“What?”_ Yuuri said, confused. Then, he shuffled his feet a little while scratching his head. “Oh...umm, I can’t...you see...I’m not, umm...” he trailed off, apparently finding the carpet fascinating.

Wolfram snaked a hand into the king’s and glared defiantly at everyone. “He’s _not_ available.”

Awkward silence. Günter’s predicament forgotten for the moment as everyone digested this new development. At least, the king looked as embarrassed as Gwendal felt, unlike Conrad who looked aggravatingly pleased.

Yozak’s sudden coughing fit sounded suspiciously like laughter and Murata looked close to following. Didn’t they realise how serious this was? His little brother, so young... _such_ a scandal. Gwendal _knew_ he should have put a stop to them sharing a bed.

Moreover, still out of character, Günter seemed relieved.

“Günter, make sure to put the king’s wedding as a first item for tomorrow’s meeting,” he said pressing his lips in disapproval. The headache was starting to become irritating.

Yuuri looked up horrified. “Err...I don’t think it’s something we need to do straight away-“.

“Yuuri!” Wolfram gave his fiancé a glare.

“Oh, maybe we can talk about it but-”

“Perhaps, the Great Sage can assist,” Conrad said cutting into the engaged couple’s discussion and redirecting things back to the original topic.

Gwendal flashed him daggers.

“Sorry, Lord von Christ, as much as I’d like to help out, I’m not qualified. Not even in this life.” The Sage’s singsong voice was exceedingly cheerful.

The only person who looked shocked was the demon king.

“Murata, _who?_ ”

“Shibuya, a gentleman never tells.” But Yozak held a smug smile which gave Gwendal the first clue. Not that he was that surprised. He’d had suspicions for a while. Then, he turned to find an identical smile on Anissina. He _really_ didn’t want to know.

In the meantime, Günter still had his eyes fixed steadily on the large book he had opened in front of him.

“I think we should leave this up to Günter to decide,” Gwendal said and Günter looked up and gave him a pitiably grateful smile.

“Oh, so nobody here qualifies,” Yozak said with exaggerated blandness and it was Conrad who rescued him.

“I agree with Gwendal. If someone knows of anyone who can help, they should tell Günter _discreetly_. Otherwise, it need not go further.”

~***~

After a few days, Gwendal grudgingly admitted to himself that a solution had to be found. It wasn’t just that it was difficult to progress work, as annoying as Günter could be with his gushing praises of the king and over excitable chatter – he often came up with good ideas and information. Being reduced to writing everything slowed things down significantly and since Gwendal was the only one who could understand the tutor’s writing, it fell to him to read out all of his suggestions.

Not only that, but it was obviously making Günter miserable as he sat there silently through meetings unable to contribute the way he usually did. Even when they worked alone together in his office, Günter’s wretched silence was an irritation, even more so than his previous constant prattling.

As if on cue, Günter sighed and Gwendal looked up to see his assistant stare out the window forlornly.

“So, it could wear off over time?” he had asked Anissina.

“Eventually,” Anissina said absent-mindedly as she fiddled around with another one of her gadgets.

“What do you mean _‘eventually’_?” He wanted Günter’s voice back sometime soon.

“In about five years or so, perhaps a little less.”

It was unacceptable.  


~***~

This really wasn’t Gwendal’s area of expertise. So, reluctantly, he ended up speaking to a person who was more qualified on these matters than he. Who was, moreover, one of _only_ two people he could trust with his thoughts on the matter.

“I don’t know if I can help you. Short of Lady Ulrike and the shrine maidens, I know of no-one else who is of age meets the criteria,” Conrad said. “I could get Yozak to ask around, _quietly_.”

“No, it shouldn’t be a stranger. Günter is sensitive about these things.”

“Well, there is another option,” Conrad said giving him a perceptive look. Gwendal wasn’t really that surprised by Conrad’s indirect question. In fact, he’d expected it.

“That isn’t an option.”

“Gwendal-“

“No,” He growled out and pursed his lips stubbornly. Gwendal couldn’t.

Of course, Conrad never had the sense to listen to his objections. Nobody in his family ever did.

“I know you’ve always kept everyone at arm’s length, but Günter is someone I know you care about” Conrad’s voice was mild as he continued. “Perhaps, this was meant to be, Gwendal. You come here asking my advice. But I wonder if it is that you wanted someone to give you a push. Love isn’t always painful. It has its rewards.”

Gwendal snorted but said nothing.

He would consider it.

~***~

Gwendal never intended life to turn out as it had.

He had wanted to marry. Very much so. But growing up watching his mother with her string of lovers and her continuous broken heart made him want to be _sure_. To not throw himself into the arms and bed of the first person who showed interest in him. And, as he had come of age, there had been plenty of interest, as eldest son of the queen he had many offers. But Gwendal saw them for what they were. Ambitions, social climbers, and sycophancy. It was never good enough and he never found anyone who saw him for what he was, _who_ he was.

As time went by, the offers started to dry up and he gained a reputation for being cold, frigid even. Gwendal told himself he preferred it that way. Matters of the heart were outside his control, unlike the treasury, or diplomacy, or the sword, practical things which he focused his life around. Even if he was a tad lonely (when he paused in the middle of his work to think about it, he seldom paused), his career as Chancellor had its rewards. There was satisfaction in creating order out of chaos and of maintaining order.

Except, maybe he should have arranged some type of casual relationship with Anissina, who was the closest he had to a friend other than his brothers. Because, by the time he had finally developed fond regard for another, he found himself unable to do anything about it. Gwendal was well over one hundred and thirty and still inexperienced.

Still a virgin.

~***~

A week later, Gwendal found himself in front of the entrance to Günter’s suite. Screwing up his courage, he knocked on the door. It was a sunny afternoon and today was Günter’s rostered day away from state business.

He waited anxiously and, just when he was about to give up, the door opened with a flourish. Günter blinked at him in surprise. He was wearing a light brown tunic and pants, most unlike his usual white. The tunic was embroidered with small delicate coloured flowers. It was quite charming, cute.

“Günter,” Gwendal started abruptly. “I came...to talk.”

Günter’s eyes widened and he stood back and gestured him through and he strode in, trying his best to look confident. He looked around the room curiously; he’d never been in these rooms before. The suite was as theatrical as he expected. The curtains a deep velvet green with golden tassels. The furnishings in bright colours with flowery curlicues and the walls decorated with paintings of brightly coloured birds and flora. Bright, whimsical, clashing and entirely Günter von Christ.

There were a couple of his knitted animals on the mantelpiece, gifts he had given over the years. Gwendal didn’t realise he had made that many.

He stood awkwardly in the middle of the main room. It was even harder in this setting. Gwendal was never one for small talk and Günter was powerless to fill the silences as he had always done.

Günter gestured with his hands, holding an imaginary teacup up to his lips.

“Tea would be lovely,” he said. Günter had his hair up in a ponytail, and the tunic was low cut. Gwendal tried not to stare at the long lean line of his neck which was covered by small pale wisps of hair which had fallen free or the fragile elegant curve of collar bone.

~***~

 

The light came through into Günter’s drawing room cheerfully and the door to the balcony was opened wide. Gwendal took delicate sips from the tiny cup, bright red with gold edgings. Next to the doors was a beautifully crafted credenza, its top hidden by a massive floral arrangement. The room was certainly colourful.

He put the cup down gently and tried to work out what to say.

Günter picked up the paper he had nearby and scribbled on it.

 _Is there anything you need help with?_ Gwendal read out in his assistant’s scrawled calligraphy.

“No. Everything is fine. I,...was here to see if _you_ needed any help.”

Günter looked at him curiously.

“I, that is. I can help you get your voice back.” Gwendal cleared his throat nervously.

Günter looked vaguely horrified and his heart sunk as Günter scribbled some more.

 _You don’t need to find anyone. I can manage._

“No... _no_. I can help you.” He looked at Günter meaningfully, praying he didn’t have to explain. He didn’t think he was able if Günter didn’t understand.

Comprehension dawned in Günter’s eyes and along with it surprise and hope.

After a beat, he scribbled some more words.

 _Are you sure? It would be an honour, Gwendal. But, please, don’t do this if you feel obligated. I will be fine._

“No, I don’t feel obligated. I want to help.” His voice sounded rough and he cleared his throat once more. “If that is what you want?”

Günter looked thoughtful.

He looked out towards the balcony for a moment and the cheery blue sky beyond and forced his hands to stillness so he didn’t fidget like he was tempted. When Gwendal looked back, Günter was standing beside him, his right hand out.

He didn’t think it would be so sudden or that Günter would accept so readily.

He knew his fear showed on his face. Günter’s smile faded and he pulled his hand down with a small apologetic expression. Gwendal could tell that Günter was willing to let it go with no complaint or fault.

 _No._

He stood up and yanked Günter closer and planted a kiss on his lips-or tried to. It was clumsy and his lips landed on the corner of Günter’s mouth. His face burning he buried his face in soft sweet scented hair, trying to stop himself from trembling, afraid to look at Günter’s face.

Günter pulled back some, but still within his arms and kissed him on the cheek softly and then brushed lips against his. So gentle and heartbreakingly sweet until Günter’s tongue pushed against his lips and he opened his mouth, their tongues dancing.

He groaned and pulled Günter against him. Gwendal wanted more and his heart was racing. He was unbearably excited and it shocked him. It was a new feeling after so long without any serious thoughts of sex. He had his odd fantasies, of course, but he took care of his body’s needs perfunctorily, much like sleeping and eating.

But this, this was a burning need and his body’s reaction was unmistakable. He couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without it.

Günter broke away once more and Gwendal chased after him with his lips, disappointed. He felt light-headed as he let himself be pulled inside Günter’s bedchamber.

He registered a bright blue canopy, piles of dazzling multi-coloured silk pillows with beading and embroidery, and a few more of his knitted toys on the coverlet.

Without ceremony Günter knocked everything off the bed, pushed Gwendal down, and then sank into the mattress next to him. The mattress was soft and the bed linen velvet-like. He leaned down to pull his boots off. Günter soon got the idea, helping him remove them before pushing off his own. Then, he tackled Gwendal’s jacket. It was only a few moments before he was naked, apart from his g-string which wasn’t hiding how greatly Gwendal wanted this.

It was a little mortifying. He had no experience to draw on, not in this arena. Not sure of what to do next, he went with what he wanted to do the most. He drew Günter against him, pulling out the comb that held back his pale silky hair and indulged his earlier desire to kiss that elegant long neck, long wet kisses… Gwendal’s skin tingled.

Günter sighed against him still clothed and just when Gwendal thought about doing something about that, his wrists were pinned above his head as he was straddled, and Günter rolled his hips down on his. He held his breath as Günter plucked at one of his nipples and then another, the feeling going straight to his cock and he moved his hips impatiently, or tried to.

Eyes glinted wickedly at him as he was leaned over, one arm still above his head keeping his wrists held firmly. Günter slowly sucked on his right nipple, his long hair brushing Gwendal’s chest. A warm tongue flickered along his nub followed by a light, maddening graze of teeth ending with a nip just shy of pain. Gwendal twisted and, abruptly, his hands were free and, without thought, he wrapped them around Günter’s hips, encouraging shuddering pressure along his arousal. He shoved his groin up against his partner’s clothed inner thigh. The engorged head of his cock was now peeking over the top of his underwear. It was frustrating, not getting enough friction and especially so when Günter gave his other nipple the same tortuous slow treatment.

“Please...” he breathed. The careful foreplay had pushed his body to the limit. That appeared to be the right impetus as Günter shimmied down his body and with one swift movement pulled his g-string down, his cock sprung forth, and without pausing pressed his lips over the head of his cock and then took him down deep and swallowed. Gwendal groaned, trying not to thrust his hips upwards. One hand threaded through Günter’s hair, the other hand in a purple pillow next to him.

 _Oh, Shinou_. He was torn between closing his eyes to enjoy the steady, hot-sweet suction or watching his cock being sucked by Günter, silky hair brushing along his inner thigh and his pale lavender eyes watching him with lust and affection.

With a groan Gwendal dropped his head back and enjoyed the suction, his right hand blindingly searching until Günter clasped it, squeezing his fingers gently. That contact was strangely grounding.

He felt his stomach clench. The stimulation was getting too much and he knew, _he knew_ , he was close. “Günter I’m...” and then he was coming, thrusting forward, shivering in intense pleasure and Günter swallowed him down, still holding his hand.

It took him a while to become aware of his surroundings. Günter was next to him, having shed his clothes, naked. Gwendal had to touch as they kissed again, catching the taste of himself on Günter’s lips he traced his hands down the other’s slim waist and further down the outside line of his leg, feeling the muscles shift underneath.

He wondered if Günter would be vocal if he had his voice...he hoped so, that is, if his voice returned, and if Günter wanted this...affair to continue. Gwendal purposefully stopped thinking about that and continued his careful exploration, both of them now on their sides facing each other. Günter was hard against his thigh, and his hands went down to touch but were stopped with a gentle hand.

Instead, his hand was returned to Günter’s waist and an elegant long finger traced up Gwendal’s inner thigh, further up gently behind his balls and lightly pressed against Gwendal’s entrance and stopped. There was a question in lavender eyes.

He hadn’t really thought this far ahead. Gwendal may be a virgin but he wasn’t an innocent. He had spent time in the army and had heard enough, had stumbled across men trying to find comfort in the quiet moments that they were allowed between horrors. Now, faced with the reality, he was a little nervous. Nevertheless, he was doing this to help Günter, first and foremost, and it wasn’t as though he did not like the feel of Günter’s touch there. More importantly, he trusted Günter, cared about him—just how much, he didn’t want to dwell on. Gwendal had never allowed himself those thoughts.

But still, he wasn’t sure of how to say it and decided to fall back on actions. Gwendal lay on his back and pulled Günter on top of him, opening his thighs as an invitation. Wrapping his arms around Günter’s waist he opened his mouth for another kiss, somewhat languorous now that he’d spent his desire, but eager to please.

After a moment, Günter pulled away, giving him a look of promise as he slid off the bed fluidly and moved over to the dresser across the room. Rattling around in the drawers, Gwendal watched Günter’s backside in appreciation and then Günter was back, with a vial of oil in glass swirls of pink and purples. Kissing his inner thigh, Günter pulled the stopper out with practiced ease and poured a generous amount on his hands. Rubbing them together to warm the oil Günter leaned over and massaged one finger inside his opening, rubbing oil in gently. And, with his other hand lightly stroked his right hip, the meaning was unmistakable - relax. However, his cock was starting to take notice again and it was easier said than done with the unfamiliar intrusion.

He focused on Günter’s body as a brief distraction as more fingers were gently pushed inward, the stretching feeling was new and a little uncomfortable. Gwendal admired the pleasing width of Günter’s shoulders, his long pale hair, and light unblemished skin and... He jumped, startled as Günter’s long fingers pressed against something inside which sparked pleasure up his spine and along his cock.

Günter gave him a pleased grin before he pushed his fingers against that spot again and Gwendal found his hips rocking up, seeking more friction.

He withdrew his long, clever fingers and Gwendal sighed at the loss. Günter leaned over and picked out that purple pillow and pushed it under his hips and poured more oil onto his cock, stiff and long and curved upwards. Giving Gwendal’s cock two more strokes, his assistant looked up at Gwendal, a clear question on his face.

“Yes, do it,” he grunted out and he flung his legs over Günter’s shoulder to make the passage easier. Gwendal tried to keep breathing as he felt Günter’s blunt head breach his oiled entrance, pause for a moment, and then, with one fluid stroke, push in until he was up flush against Gwendal’s balls.

Gwendal’s cock had softened a little but not entirely. His body bent nearly double as Günter gripped his knees as leverage and thrust forward into him. With an exhale of breath, Günter pulled out and in again, building up a rhythm and, on the fourth thrust, the angle shifted and pushed up against that pleasurable spot inside and Gwendal moaned again. His hips were now pushing upwards wildly to meet Günter’s thrusts. He was now completely hard, the stimulation pushing him closer to the brink.

Yet, it was not enough and he grabbed his cock, stroking it roughly to the same rhythm. It was when Günter placed his hand around Gwendal’s pumping hand that he found himself falling over the edge with a cry, his semen pulsing across his stomach and with only a few more thrusts Günter was coming, too.

Günter pulled out and collapsed on top of him and Gwendal stroked his back soothingly, feeling the aftershocks shudder through Günter’s frame. Slowly, Günter moved next to Gwendal’s side and wrapped a leg and arm around him, heedless of the mess and whispered three words in his ear.

Gwendal smiled.

~***~

 **Comments always welcome.**


End file.
